The villian exchange program
by The Cowardly Christian
Summary: Welcome to The Villain Exchange Program! The hot new game show were we switch MLP Villains with villains from other universes. Now the Mane six will get the 'benefits' of fighting hyper-competent villains who aren't afraid to leave piles of corpses in their wake... And the MLP Villains will have a chance to expand their horizons and improve their craft as they conquer new land
1. Chapter 1

**Tales of the Falls**

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

...III...

 **ANNOUNCEMENT!**

 **I'M GETTING A BOOK PUBLISHED!**

 **SUMMARY:**  
 **On the 13th day of the 13th month of the 13th year...magic will return to the world...and the streets will run red with the blood of the (semi)innocent...unless the world is saved by the most unlikely of hero's...baking cupcakes?!**

 **The title is '13/13/13' and it'll be coming to a bookstore or E-Book site near you! Xilbris is the publisher, also available at Amazon, Inkitt and BarnesandNoble.**

...responses...

Gamelover41592: Thank you

Zoryan El Muerto: 1. Hence why I didn't care for the ending of Gravity Falls(I liked most of it just to be clear, just not the part where Mable gets what she wants at Dipper's expense) 2. Thank you.

RasenganFin: (shrug) Real life happens, what more can I say?

The Howling Behemoth: thank you

Guest: Thank you

Wicked.A: 1. Nope but I'll give you a hint: what type of creature is always around in Japanese anime when naked girls are near? 2. It's all good, also thank you.

...III...

 **LADIES AND GENTLEMAN!**

 **WELCOME TO THE 'VILLAIN EXCHANGE PROGRAM'!**

 **STARING YOUR HOST; SLENDERMAN!**

Slenderman enters the room to thunderous applause from an audience...held at gunpoint.

 **"Thank you random, unseen announcer voice! Great job! As payment** **, your family will live to see tomorrow!"** Slenderman waves as the announcer thanks him, he walks over to a large roulette wheel and a bunch of monitors center stage.

 **"Welcome Ladies and Gentleman to your favorite- or at least my latest favorite show I force you to watch anyway -show; VILLAIN EXCHANGE PROGRAM! The show where we randomly take a villain from a 'lighter and softer' universe and replace them with a 'darker and edgier' for my amusement!"**

He activates a nearby monitor and shows a land filled with rainbows, talking ponies and magic. **"Today's target is the 'magical' land of Equestria! A land of joy and love where everyone learns about and celebrates the magic of FRIENDSHIP-** (somehow) points to his throat and retches - **However, despite the sappiness it actually dose go on to be rather interesting...if a bit simplistic and naive at times. The now traditional end of season 'villain fight' of course being an all around favorite for most."**

Slenderman (somehow) smirks to the audience, **"That being said, I think we can do better."**

He begins to click through a bunch of channels on many of the monitor, **"Let's see- no, no, Bureau verse, no, no, MALE mane six verse, no, no, nope, world where Sunset becomes element of magic, no, nope, Flufflepuff verse- AH! Here we go! A universe that's in the middle of the first episode and about to see the return of Nightmare Moon! Or at least...that WAS what was going to happen."**

Slenderman laughs as he walks to the big roulette wheel covered in villains and gives it a spin-

Meanwhile, the monitor show's the town hall meeting as Mayor Mare is about to introduce 'Celestia'.

 _"In just a few moments, our town will witness the magic of the sunrise, and celebrate this, the longest day of the year-_

-The wheel slows down...

 _-And now, it is my great honor to introduce to you the ruler of our land, the very pony who gives us the sun and the moon each and every day-_

-The wheel stops... Slenderman (somehow) smirks at where it lands, **"Excellent choice."**

 _-the good, the wise, the bringer of harmony to all of Equestria-_

Slenderman snaps his fingers-

 _-Princess Celestia!"_

And just like that...EVERYTHING changed.

...

Ruben Victoriano(AKA Ruvik)...was confused. This was not a feeling he was used to or even cared for. Somewhat understandable considering the last two times he was in a situation with no control lead with hi sisters horrific demise and his mind being ripped from his body.

But this..this was different, one moment he was trapped in STEM experimenting on 'subjects' as was the norm...and now...NOW HE WAS FREE! NOW HE WAS FLESH! For the first time in so long Ruvik could feel air in his lungs, wind on his face, the blood pumping through his heart...

And then Ruvik realized he was not alone. His first instinct was wondering if he was still in fact in the STEM...but no, it seemed he REALLY was surrounded by multi-colored equestrian-like creatures exhibiting signs of at least average human intelligence.

And...he could sense them! Their fears, their anxieties, their doubts, their wants, their cravings! Just like if he were still in STEM! In fact...yes...RUVIK could sense that despite no longer being in STEM...despite being flesh again...he still had his powers...in fact...if he was understanding things correctly...he might actually have MORE-

And then one of the creatures build up their courage and walked toward him. "Uh, excuse me? My good...sir?"(she says that last part uncertain) Mayor Mare like most of the ponies here was greatly scared of this newcomer, his appearance was unnerving enough as it was. But...his PRESENCE, his very existence, everything about him...it just felt WRONG. And the way he was looking at all of them...it was like...looking into TARTERUS itself...except somehow WORSE!

"Uh...do you think you could...tell us who you are? More importantly...have you seen our Princess?"

Ruvik says nothing, eager to test his new 'limits' in this strange new reality he immediately teleports to her in the blink of an eye. Before the poor pony can respond, Ruvik creates a blade out of thin air and slices of her head.

There was a stunned silence as the head of their beloved Mayor rolled down the steps, spraying some with blood as it did. The ponies...so used to their PG rated world...just stood baffled, the very concept of what just happened...almost impossible to comprehend.

Twilight, was the first to come to her senses-

 **RUN FOR YOUR EVER-LOVING LIVES!**

The ponies didn't need to be told twice...

Ruvik smiles as the ponies begin to panic and run. He understood now...not only was he no longer a prisoner of STEM...he WAS STEM. All of his reality shaping powers...he could now do for REAL...

Twilight Sparkle meanwhile; "WHAT THE BUCK JUST HAPPENED HERE!?"

...

 **"Well, that escalated fast! ...which just happens to be my favorite type of escalation!"** He then turns back to the audience, **"And yes, I did give Ruvik his body back and allow him to retain the powers he held in STEM...plus a few upgrades. A bit OP I know, I guess I could have just given him ONLY a physical body and let him slink away to make mischief another day...but where's the fun in that?"**

 **"Besides, no big bad boss fight the first episode means no friendship quest for Twilight Sparkle! Not to mention no Mane six! And we can't have that can we?"**

Then Slenderman turns to another monitor, **"But enough about that! Let's take a look at nightmare Moon and see how she's 'adapting to her new surroundings."**

...

"What the devil!?" Shouts Nightmare Moon as she looks around the hellish landscape she suddenly found herself in...

...

The administrator looked at the screen baffled, "What...what am I looking at here?"

Doctor Marcelo Jimenez was equally baffled as he stared at the readout for the Beacon Mental Hospital STEM. "I...I have no idea! But Ruvik...Ruvik is gone! There's not a trace of him! Even his brain is missing!"

"Wait, how is the STEM still functioning then? Without the CORE it should be collapsing, shouldn't it?" Asked the Administrator trying to cover up his fear of Ruvik being on the loose.

"I...I don't know how it happened...but that...THING- points to Nightmare Moon on the monitor -is now the new CORE!"

The administrator frowned, "The STEM...switched to a new CORE on it's on? How is that possible?!"

"IT'S NOT! For all intents and purposes there is no way for ANYTHING to switch the program to a new CORE without collapsing the STEM instantly. They would LITERALLY need to start a new STEM from scratch to even get started! WORSE, it seems like we have no control of this new CORE whatsoever!"

The administrator frowns at that, "But...it DID happen...so what dose that mean?" This was starting to become a huge mess, his superiors would NOT be happy about this...

Doctor Marcelo Jimenez just looked at the screen confused to an equally confused corrupted pony princess, "I...I don't know..."

...

 **"But I know! Coming up next episode! Were going to slow down and sit down two trickster demons for a chat! He'll break your heart, rearrange your face and make you buy gold: BILL CIPHER! Then- what is he? A dragon? A chicken? A goat? A lion? Whatever! It's DISCORD! All this- including a 'fig leaf excuse' to put this under the Gravity Falls crossover category -and more coming up next time!...and now a word from our sponsor."**

...

 **Hello friend, how many times has this happened to you?**

(switches to scene of morbidly obese fat guy doing things at the computer and begins to read que cards off-screen in a monotone voice.)

"Uh...what is this frak? You made a fanfiction crossover...but you made all the crossover characters...boing?(click) BORING! I meant boring! Made them all boring background characters that don't interfere or effect the plot in any meaningful way? Why even make a fanfiction at all then? If I wanted...Cannon?(click) Yes! Cannon! If I wanted 'cannon' I would've just watched it on TV like other snobs- (click) SLOBS! I MEANT-

 **BANG!**

Guy has his head blown off...and is then replaced by a small skinny guy. "Oh! Uh...there must be a better way?" He asks in a frightful manner.

 **"FEAR NOT BILLY! MAKE ALL THOSE BORING FANFICTION WRITERS A THING OF THE PAST! WITH OUR NEW PREDATOR DRONES!**

 **THESE DRONES ARE STATE OF THE ART! THEY WILL TRACK ANY FANFICTION WRITER YOU WANT AND THREATEN THEM UNTIL THEY WRITE THE STORY BETTER!**

 **AND CALL NOW AND YOU'LL GET YOUR CHOICE OF THREE NEW FLAVORS!**

 **LEMON 'I'll murder your family if you don't do as I ask'.**

 **STRAWBERRY 'I'll break your thumbs and make you cut your hair with a knife!'**

 **And our new favorite.**

 **Chocolate 'One way Cthulhu brain burner!'**

 **Order now in the 30 minutes and we'll murder your family for free!**

"Thank you unseen announcer! You changed my life...okay, can I go home now?"

 **BANG!**

...III…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

 **AN: More Gravity Falls in the next chapter of this story, I swear.**

 **AN: Want me to continue this? I'm willing to take Bribes! Publish a chapter of my 'Shake up the Falls' Challenge before anyone else and I'll update the next chapter this plus two other stories!**

 **Love me, flame me, review me**


	2. Chapter 2

**ANNOUNCEMENT!**

 **AN: I am rewriting this story and continuing it in 'Tales of the falls'(it'll be easier to keep track of)  
**

 **As for the rate of updating; that depends on real life, inspiration, will of my lord and savior Jesus Christ...and bribing me with 'Shake up the falls chapters.**

 **Yes, for every ONE chapter of my 'Tales of the Falls' challenge you make, I'll have THREE stories of YOUR choosing updated.**

 **...as long as they follow the requirement below:**

 **SHAKE UP THE FALLS: CHALLENGE!**

 **Primary Objective:**

 **Tired of fanfictions just copying cannon and not doing anything really different? Well, I am!**

 **So I say we do a 'deconstruction' of Dipper and Mabels 'sibling bond'! Through the following-**

 **(BEGIN FLASH-FORWARD)**

 ** _A forty-something year old Dipper enters his parents house and takes off his fast-food uniform with a sigh as he looks down at his meager paycheck._**

 ** _A forty-something Mabel (wearing a crazy sweater and surrounded by dozens of cats); looks up._**

 **" _Hey Dipping sauce! Guess what!? I made a 50 ft butterfly made of comics...which I then set ablaze! I'm still the goddess of destruction!...also the police are here again to fine us for burning stuff without a permit...also for unintended arson damage to the neighbors house"_**

 **" _Wait, what!?" Shouts Dipper just as a policeman steps out of the shadows and snatches up Dipper's paycheck._**

 **" _Ah, come on man! I worked overtime the whole week at the drive-through to earn that!" Shouts Dipper. But the Officer had already left._**

 ** _Dipper feels a drop of water on his head...the ceiling was leaking..._**

 **" _I also created a new water slide for Waddles!"_**

 ** _CRASH!_**

 ** _The ceiling gives way as a giant hog crashes down and breaks the floor; water soaking everything!_**

 ** _The cats scatter in panic; breaking various household objects as they do so._**

 ** _Mabel laughs at this. "Ah, they're cute when their crazy!" She shouts as she takes a picture of them._**

 ** _Dipper sighs as he goes to check the emergency fund...only to find it empty..._**

 **" _Hey Dipping sauce! Can we have Pizza tonight!? Duck-tective will be on!" Shouts the ever cheerful yet oblivious Mabel._**

 ** _Dipper just hangs his head...and cries..._**

 ** _(FLASH-FORWARD END)_**

 **What I just showed you was a peek into a future after Gravity falls, where Mabel no longer needs to fear growing up...because she doesn't have to! Why would she need to when she has a pushover brother who is willing to sacrifice everything: never getting married, never being independent, never having a life of his own to make her happy?!(in other words: An Enabler/Co-dependent relationship)  
**

 **You can give this vision to whoever you want: Dipper, Mabel, Wendy, Pacifica, Stan, Ford, Soos, etc- You can have it sent to them at any time in the series, or have them sent back in time, or do a Peggy Sue! And have them use this knowledge to shatter cannon!**

 **Also Bill Cipher's threat needs to be taken more seriously!(I'm talking actual full-on Armageddon preparation after his first appearance!) And they need to take Gideon seriously when he sends the creepy letters and hosts his TV show(You don't have to kill him, but the Pines Family have to at least Neutralize him...or make some kind preparation to fight him when he breaks out). EXAMPLE: Mable is forced to take Dipper more seriously and not mess with him to survive or The realization that she and her loved one's might die at the end of the summer make Wendy not so hung up on the whole 'age gap' with Dipper and goes out with him.  
**

 **Also, the hero's need to be proactive! When Gideon starts sending creepy letters and making television broadcasts, they need to take care of him(kill or neutralize; either works). All that matters is that they strike first at the first sign of trouble; And don't just have them wait around and do nothing!  
**

 **NO LEMONS, LIMES, YAOI, YURI OR INCEST PLEASE! I HATE THAT STUFF...  
**

 **Secondary objective: the following episodes can't end as they did in cannon!(especially if your doing a Crossover!) If you want to kill Wendy and have Pacifica be the rebound fine. Or you could have Wendy give Dipper a chance after saving him from ghosts...have them go on a couple dates(this can even happen off-screen if it's easier)...Wendy decides it's not going to work...and then land Pacifica on the rebound(that works too) Just do something different!(conversely, you could also just give Pacifica Tyrone and Dipper could have Wendy...just saying...everyone would be happy...)**

 **"The Inconveniencing".(it annoyed me that no one did anything with Wendy's 'stare at wall and rethink everything' statement, I'd appreciate some help there)  
**

 **Time Travelers Pig(call it semantics if you must, but I would never let a girl get hurt just to save a pig. Mabel's just going to have to suck it up and learn she can't have everything)(I'd recommend using Steven Universes 'The Answer' as a template(or it's Aesop at least)) The ending can't be cannon! Especially if your doing a crossover!(Endings where BOTH Waddles and Wendy are saved are also okay)  
**

 **Fight Fighters(none of this band-aid solution 'hate each other in silence' stuff! I want to see an aftermath! Have Wendy find out the truth and be mad at both of them if you have to! Just do something different!**

 **Little Dipper(I would prefer you just skip this episode entirely to be honest) (Or better yet, use Steven Universes 'Too short to Ride' episode as a template)(But if you do, do this episode...skip the 'twins idiotically Argue over the crystal instead of saving themselves and their home from Gideon' Scene. Have Dipper punch out Mabel and use the crystal. Or have Mabel punch out Dipper to use the crystal! Just do something different! Especially if it's Crossover! In that case have someone else punch them and use the crystal!)Considering what Dipper just sacrificed for Mable in Time travelers pig...I've always felt that Mable was more then a bit ungrateful and mean in this episode...  
**

 **Boyz Crazy(I actually have no problem with the ending here believe it or not, but I was annoyed that it was rendered somewhat meaningless since there was no aftermath(between Dipper and Wendy anyway). So...you know...go do your thing. I would recommend using Steven universes 'week of Sardonyx' Arc as a template)**

 **Into the Bunker((take a deep breath)look, you can handle the shipping however you want. But you have to have Mabel equally punished for the trouble(it is her fault they were locked in there in the first place after all). (Preferably where Wendy and Dipper are mad at Mabel and refuse to forgive her.)(their also needs to be an aftermath, Dipper having an honest, real conversation with Wendy about how he still has feelings for her and where they go from here. I'd recommend using Steven Universe episodes 'Mr Greg' or 'we need to talk' as templates)(also please just skip 'Roadside attraction' entirely, please)(if your doing a crossover, and bring someone else down there with them, you have to have them stop Mabel from locking Dipper up!  
**

 **Northwest mansion Noir:(Groan) so much wasted potential. Pacifica's parents just forgive her? Nothing comes from the shipping? Pacifica was nearly killed by Wendy's ancestor, and nothing comes from that?)(P.S. I'm aware that a lot of people have actually fixed that in their fics(for which I'm grateful), I just feel that it needs to be said)**

 **Mabel and Dipper v.s. the future(you do what you want with this...just don't make things so ridiculously one-sided and place all the blame on Dipper as it did in cannon(also, Dipper has to find out about Mabel's deal with Bill))**

 **Tertiary objective:**

 **Dipper V.S. Manliness: I always thought it weird that their was no girl(be it Wendy, pacifica, Tambry, or candy, etc) during his 'man trials'. Whether to beat him at being a 'man', laugh at his loincloth(or if he loses said loincloth, make him embarrassed), be inadvertently a crucial part of his 'trial', or just along for the ride...I just think it's a story possibility that should be explored is all... I also feel that Stan's hypocrisy for badmouthing ABBA while he himself watches 'The Duchess Approves' should be explored...as well as Dipper getting mad at Mable ridiculing him after everything he's done for her,  
**

 **Carpet Diem: It always bugged me that nobody cared about Dippers leg getting chewed off by a wolf, A woodpecker biting out his tongue, or his personal belongings getting vandalized...Don't just slap a band-aid solution 'Status-Quo' approved ending on it...make Dipper mad at Mabel for putting him through all that! Have it be a long messy fight! If you make them reconcile...they BOTH have to earn it!(especially Mable)  
**

 **Summerween: Why is it so horrible for Dipper to want to celebrate Halloween his own way? True, he shouldn't of lied, but slanting the episode to put him completely in the wrong for wanting to have fun his own way...was completely unnecessary! Pleas make this episode more balanced**

 **Dreamscape: For the most part I have no complaints about the episode, but it needs to be at least addressed that Stan only 'toughens' up Dipper while letting Mable do whatever she wants. Also, could someone PLEASE tackle Gideon when he's gloating about the Deed in front of the Pines?**

 **Soos and the real girl(I don't get why Melody should have to leave, I'd rather prefer she stayed and have a sub-plot going with Soos)**

 **Blendin's Game(I mostly had no problem with this...but it always bugged me that no one did anything with the 'young Wendy thinks Dipper is cute' storyline...some assistance here would be most appreciated)(I'd also like to see Wendy's reaction to that)  
**

 **Tale of two Stans:(I'm with my fellow fanficton writers. Their should have at least been a small rift popping up between Mabel and Dipper after Mabel trusted Stan over Dipper(Especially considering she prevented Ford from killing Bill!))**

 **Stanchurian Candidate: I feel it was rather selfish for Stan to put his pride over the safety of his family, when they reveal the mind-control to him and he gets mad, lay it on home how he's being selfish and seemingly uncaring about his family!**

 **The last MabelCorn:** **I feel it was rather selfish for Mable to put her needs over the safety of her family, you can keep the 'Unicorns are selfish jerks' revelation if you want, but also lay it on home how she's being selfish and seemingly uncaring about her family!**

 **Roadside Attraction:(Recommended by Emma Iveli) If you MUST do this episode, Mable has to give Dipper more advice then just 'move on'(seriously, it's a bit weird she didn't help him more with this considering how much she loves matchmaking and knows better then anyone else how socially awkward Dipper is) And she and Grunkle Stan need to get into a big argument over who's advice is more valid. (pointing out the hypocrisy of Mable badmouthing flirting with multiple people, when she dose the same would be funny)  
**

 **Weirdmagedon: (can't think of anything...save for wanting to see a fic. where Ford's Bill-Killing Gun actually works...and Maybe some more character development/bonding between Dipper Wendy...and possibly Pacifica)(Oh, having Wendy comfort Dipper over his 'You can't make someone fall in love, you can only be worthy of love' speech would be nice too)  
**

 **Escape from Reality: JUST BURST THE BUBBLE! Especially if it's a crossover! A 22 minute story wrapped up in 5 minutes! Mabel can just deal with it!(it would also be nice if Wendy, Pacifica, or SOMEONE comforted Dipper about not getting any Valentines, also it be nice if someone reminded Wendy and Soos that their friends and family are suffering and they need to rescue them before they go gallivanting in the bubble).  
**

 **Take Back the Falls: If your doing a crossover, you HAVE to have someone from the Crossover-verse SUCCESSFULLY stop Stan from breaking the circle. By threatening him with death or dismemberment if necessary!**

 **EX: Ford: "Him and I...Grammar Stanley"**

 **Stan is about to beat him...when he feels cold steel pressed against his back**

 **Undyne: "YOU %$ #% one foot from where you are, I'll #% &$%$ kill you!"**

 **Stan gulps nervously...but stays in his place...and the cipher is complete...**

 **NOTE: to all Wendip and Dipifica fans alike...have you considered just making a water proof Tyrone and giving him to Pacifica while Dipper has Wendy? You could literally have your cake and eat it too!**

 **ANOTHER note: crossovers with gravity Falls in this challenge are accepted and encouraged! Let your imagination run wild!(But ONLY as long as you don't have the people from said crossover-verse sitting around useless and not letting them change the plot(let the above 'stop Stan from ruining the circle' be your template for ANY other moments in Gravity falls Cannon)**

 **And one more thing...I'm well aware that this might not be some people's cup of tea...so if you want to adopt ANY of my stories...or give them to a friend/acquaintance. That's fine.**

 **This dose NOT mean I'm discontinuing my stories, I'm just trying to give you more options. I will also allow multiple adoptions, so more then one person can enjoy this!**

 **Well, that's more or less it, good hunting YAH'll!**

 **...**

 **ANOTHER ANNOUNCEMENT!**

 **I'M GETTING A BOOK PUBLISHED!**

 **SUMMARY:**  
 **On the 13th day of the 13th month of the 13th year...magic will return to the world...and the streets will run red with the blood of the (semi)innocent...unless the world is saved by the most unlikely of hero's...baking cupcakes?!**

 **The title is '13/13/13' and it'll be coming to a bookstore or E-Book site near you! the publisher is Xlibris** ** **, also available at Inkitt, Amazon and BarnesandNoble.****


End file.
